


the color of your love is redder than the sun

by rasrafmek



Series: we'll dream the same dream [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, atsukita week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: With each passing night, they meld words and sounds together into songs.For atsukita week, day 5: myths
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: we'll dream the same dream [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Atsukita Week





	the color of your love is redder than the sun

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

It usually catches new fans and casual listeners by surprise to hear that Atsumu and Osamu compose their group’s songs. No one expects that the twins, who are often caught on camera bickering or pranking everyone around them, could make such poignant melodies. But the twins are classically trained, after all, and they have proven they are equally deft at composing pop music.

  
  


While Atsumu and Osamu are equally skilled at playing and composing music, inspiration comes to Atsumu just a tad quicker. Partly because of his constant hunt for new catchy melodies to play around with and make a song out of. By the time they are in their third year as an idol group, Atsumu does the majority of composing, allowing Osamu to venture into other things like learning how to cook to a level that can put a professional chef to shame. 

  
  


On the other hand, it is no surprise to people to hear that most of their song lyrics are penned by Kita. Even in interviews, Kita has always been more eloquent than his peers. And it isn’t only about the way he strings words together–the ideas behind his words and lyrics are always meaningful and thoroughly thought out. 

  
  


The group members have been heavily involved in the production of their songs ever since they debuted, earning them the reputation of being self-produced idols. By the time they are set to release their 7th mini album, they have explored a handful of concepts in their songs.

  
  


Their debut album, which revolved on the struggles of letting go or clinging onto high school memories, had been an immediate hit; the combination of the youthful energy in the song “Who needs memories” and the soulful ballad entitled “Lucky Us” earned them fans from all ages and started off their careers with a bang. 

  
  


Their second mini album had played with the concept of a carefree summer and memories of childhood, and in contrast, their third mini album was about a long, cold winter and thoughts on growing up. For their fourth to sixth mini albums, they ventured into a modern reinterpretation of Japanese myths, which was well-received by both local and overseas fans. 

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

  
  


After finishing their Japanese mythology trilogy, they are at a loss as to what concept to use for their next album.

  
  


Osamu had thrown the idea of a song revolving around fruits and seasons, and Suna had suggested maybe they do a darker concept so they can have an excuse to wear leather outfits, but Kita had quickly vetoed their ideas. 

  
  


“How about a western myth this time?” Atsumu says to Kita as they’re lounging around Kita’s room during a free day. 

  
  


Kita raises an eyebrow. “What kinda western myth exactly do ya have in mind?”

  
  


“Somethin’ cool.” He drums his hands along his thigh, and continues with “Maybe somethin’ about Greek gods? Those myths seem fun.”

  
  


Kita ponders on this for a moment before replying with, “Our past album was also about the gods, don’t ya think our fans would get bored if we talk about gods again?”

“These are foreign gods, not Japanese ones, they’re a whole different thing!” Atsumu interjects. “Besides, with me makin’ the melodies and you writin’ the lyrics, ya really think they’ll get bored of our songs?” Atsumu gazes straight into Kita’s eyes, pleading for Kita to hear his case.

  
  


Kita chuckles, and quickly relents, saying “You’re right” while ruffling Atsumu’s hair. 

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

It soon becomes a routine for Kita and Atsumu to head to the recording studio together after dinner, and to stay there until 11pm in the evening. 

  
  


Atsumu would sit by the keyboard, with his hands flittering over the ivory keys until he finds a chord progression he likes. Kita would often sit at a nearby desk and write down phrases and ideas in his notebook. Whenever Kita’s drawing a blank at what words would work well for their song, Kita drags his chair closer to the keyboard so he could watch Atsumu play–it was mesmerizing to see how dexterous Atsumu is at playing the piano, and more often than not the tune and rhythm Atsumu is playing would strike a chord of inspiration within Kita. And whenever Atsumu thinks he’s found a nice tune, he would scoot closer to Kita and hum a few phrases that Kita had written down in his notebook.

With each passing night, they meld words and sounds together into songs. Soon, they are done with most of the songs in their album, with the exception of their title track.

  
  


“Any myth ya want the title track to be about?” Atsumu asks as he absentmindedly plays scales on the keyboard, “So I can get a feel for what kinda melody to go for.”

  
  


Kita pauses for a moment before replying with, “I was thinkin’ about Icarus, but somehow I don’t really feel like writin’ about how you shouldn’t fly too close to the sun.”

  
  


Atsumu’s eyes widen with surprise. “That so? I figured that kinda cautionary tale was yer kinda thing, ya know. ‘Bout how ya gotta stay all logical while flyin’ so ya make sure ya don’t burn out.”

  
  


“That’s true, reachin’ for the sun borders on illogical,” Kita murmurs, and he stands up from his chair to sit beside Atsumu on the piano bench; Atsumu shifts to accommodate Kita on the bench. “But sometimes, you’d wanna reach as close as ya can to the sun, right? You would want some of that light for yerself. For so long, I didn’t understand that mindset of yours, but maybe now I’m startin’ to get it a bit better.” 

  
  


Upon hearing that, Atsumu blinks. “Am I rubbin’ off ya, Kita-san? Can’t believe that day will ever come.” 

  
  


“Sometimes, ya make a good point, Atsumu, and I’m tryin’ to keep an open mind,” Kita says with a small smile. He continues with, “What do you think about Cupid and Psyche? It would be easily relatable to people, don’t ya think? And love stories are always popular.”

  
  


“A love story, huh? Ya sayin’ you’ve got an inspiration to write lyrics about love?” Atsumu teases.

  
  


There is a glint to Kita’s eyes as he says, “If I say yes?”

  
  


“Would I know this person?” Atsumu’s voice is low, and barely above a whisper.

  
  


The smile on Kita’s lips grows wider. “Take a guess?” 

  
  


And so Atsumu takes his guess; he leans in closer and places his hand behind Kita’s head, and Kita closes the gap between them as his answer.

  
  


Kita’s lips are warm and soft and sweet and all too real against his own, and Atsumu savors every moment. He feels Kita caress his cheek, and he pulls Kita even closer to himself in response. With Kita’s chest pressed oh so close against him, he feels the other’s heart beat at the same quick tempo as his own. 

  
  


He doesn’t know how long they kiss–time seems to simultaneously slow down and speed up–but he doesn’t care for only the thought that he is finally kissing Kita Shinsuke occupies his mind. They kiss until they are both left gasping for air; even when their lips part, Atsumu still holds Kita close to him, and Kita buries his head in the curve of Atsumu’s neck.

  
  


“Kita-san,” Atsumu whispers directly to Kita’s ear, and the other man makes a tutting sound in reply.

  
  


“Don’t be a stranger, Atsumu. Call me Shinsuke.” Even if he can’t see Kita’s face, he can feel the curve of Kita’s smile against the skin on his neck. 

  
  


“Okay, lemme try that again,” he mumbles, and Kita laughs. “Shinsuke, I love ya. I’ve always liked ya, ever since we first met when we were just brats. Or well, I was a brat. Even back then ya were all mature and stuff.”

  
  


Kita pulls back to be able to see Atsumu’s face clearly. The blond’s face was all flushed. Kita smiles at him fondly, and cups Atsumu’s face with his hands. 

  
  


“Atsumu.” A kiss. “I love you.” Another kiss. And another, and another, until the sun is rising in the east.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the sun isn't red but red flavor orchestra version has been playing nonstop in my mind so now everything's just red.


End file.
